The suicide of Carla Connor
by NiaCaitlin
Summary: It's as the title says. Question is, will Peter be able to be her knight in leather armour and come to her rescue? Read and see!


_**Please review..All reviews are welcome. I could carry it on if wanted, let me know!:)**_

_**Enjoy - Niaa!x**_

Sitting in her apartment where her life started she thought it was an amazing place to end it all. Opening her fouth bottle of wine and pouring it into a glass she found it southing. She had gotten through four bottles of wine in under an hour. Through that time she just thought about everything that had happened over the past few months. Frank Foster was a first class prick and looking back he always had been. He took everything away from her! Her dignity was down the plug hole and was now branded a liar and all because of that sleazy bastard! Carla just sat there staring blankly at the wall, it had been 10 minutes and her fith bottle of wine was gone! Carla needed more, she needed to feel something, some sort of pain. Carla got up and started rumadging around the cupboards, looking for something that had a kick in it. That's when she caught sight of the glint coming off the blade of one of the kitchen knifes. She picked it up thinking over and over what she was about to do but it was at that moment her text-message tone went off. She went over to her phone and saw that it was Peter so she opened it and it read;

_'Can't wait for the weekend, missing you like crazy! Love you lots, Peter xxx'_

Carla just slammed her phone back on the dinning table and stumbled back to the kitchen still searching for the bottle of alcohol. Carla remembered that she had a bottle of vodka stashed under her bed so she went into the bedroom and fell on top of the matress and started digging. When she finally found it she placed her hand on the bed side table pushing a few things onto the floor. As Carla scrambled to pick all of the things up she placed her hand on a small bottle soon realising it was her sleeping pills. She sat up on the bed with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of sleeping pills in the other. Carla went back out and sat at the dinning table. Infront of her there was a bottle of vodka, bottle of sleeping pills, her phone and the kitchen knife. Her phone was still showing Peters message. She took a few mouth fulls from the vodka, picked up her phone and text him back;

_'Neither can I baby! Be looking forward for a lifetime. Yours forever..C x'_

Carla just sat there for a while, thinking. Absont mindidly she picked up the knife and playfully messed about with it. She put her elbow on the table and accidently pressed call while on Peters message. Carla picked up the knife, rolled up her sleeve and dug it into her arm and pulled it up. Blood was pouring down her arm and quickly made a puddle under where her arm was rested. Carla counted the pills that she had. There were 40, 20 at a time. Carla poured herself a very large glass of vodka and took down the first load of 20 pills and then prepared the next load.

Peter picked up the phone call and thought that Carlas phone was just playing up but just as he was aboout to hang up he heared Carla picking up the phone, then there was a loud bang and he heard Carla groan out. He thought of what was happening and he couldn't put his fingure on it but then it hit him! Carla had been giving him signs over the past few days..she was trying to kill herself! Peter hung up and tried to get over Carlas flat as soon as possible.

That loud bang was Carla falling to the floor. She had taken the 40 sleeping pills and they soon took affect. Carla had cut herself over 30 times in multiple places. As she was lying there she found it ironic how she was dying in the living room. She was lying in a pool of her own blood with the knife, bottle of vodka and sleeping pills infornt of her and her phone across the room. As she slowly felt herself slip away there was a frantic knocking at the door and Peter screaming for her to let him in. Her eyes flickered for one of the last times. At least she was going listening to the man she loved yelling for her to be alive. She was loved and for that she was eternally grateful and very happy. But now she was going to a happier place. She was going to be ...set free!


End file.
